Oscuridad, antigua enemiga, actual aliada
by Ludwas Vongola
Summary: Acontecimientos situados despues de Start? de Nobody Silent y de Ludwas mio.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aquí está mi fic con la historia de Ludwas después de que derrotaran a Law.**

* * *

Después de que Law había sido derrotado por los jóvenes, todos habían vuelto a sus universos, a Ludwas le costo un poco, este no entendía bien como llegar a su universo así que le dijo a Palutena -Pal... Lady Palutena, sabes... esto me da un poco de pena- la diosa le dijo -¿Que pasa?- este un poco avergonzado le pregunto -¿Como puedo llegar a Reiven?- La diosa le dijo -Sígueme, yo te llevo, se bien en donde es- La diosa abrió un portal y le dijo a el niño -Ve dentro y llegaras a tu dimensión- el niño le contesto -Gracias- este se adentro en ese portal para ir a su dimensión.

Ludwas apareció afuera de una mansión que abarcaba desde su antigua aldea hasta la antigua casa de Isamovich, este toco la puerta, nadie respondió, volvió a tocar la puerta, esta vez salio un joven de mas o menos 16 años de pelo verde, ojos del mismo color, alto, con camisa verde, una chaqueta azul, pantalón azul y tenis negros, Ludwas le pregunto a este -¿Aquí vive Isamovich?- el joven de pelo verde le contesto -Si... ¿Quien lo busca?- el niño le dijo -Mi nombre es Ludwas, fui su estudiante- al escuchar este nombre, el joven de cabello verde tomo de la mano a Ludwas y lo arrastro hasta que llego al sillón y allí lo dejo y le dijo -Espérame un momento aquí ya vengo- el joven salio de allí y cuando volvió estaba con unos jóvenes y un viejo, el joven de cabello verde les dijo -El dice ser Ludwas- todos lo vieron fijamente, sus ojos, su altura, sus ropas, su cabello... era el, todos menos el peli-verde dijeron -¡Ludwas!- todos los que dijeron esto abrazaron a Ludwas y este les dijo - kk,mmmkmkm- nadie entendía, no podía hablar entre tantos abrazos a la vez, todos lo dejaron de abrazar y este les dijo -¿Quienes son?- el viejo le dijo -¿Tanto cambiamos?- el niño le dijo -¿Isamovich?- el viejo dijo -Si... mira ella es Paola, ella es tu hermana, y ellos... los reviví para ti- Ludwas comenzo a llorar. vio a su mejor amigo... el lo vio morir, el vio ese momento, el lo podía ver, este dijo entre llantos ...aa... ¡Ángel!- estos se abrazaron, después de muchos reencuentros hablaron normalmente.

La chica rubia le dijo a Ludwas - ¿Que has hecho este tiempo?- el menor respondió -Verán les explicare resumiendo, yo junto a un grupo de chicos geniales, derrotamos a Tabuu y a Law, estos dos son muy famosos por haber destruido muchas cosas- esto impresiono a los chicos, los tres primeros estudiantes de Isamovich estaban contandose que hicieron cuando los separaron.

* * *

Bueno este cap fue corto, en el siguiente cap estara la boda de Ludwas, el nacimiento de sus hijos y mas. Nota: Para entender el fic es recomendable haber leido Ludwas (mi historia) Game Over y Start? (De nobody silent)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno aquí traigo el segundo capitulo de lo que paso con mi Oc Ludwas después de haber derrotado a Law.**_

* * *

Ya habían pasado seis años desde que habían derrotado a Law, Ludwas tenia 18 años, era 25 de septiembre su cumpleaños, este se había cortado el cabello solo un poco, sus ropajes consistían en una camisa blanca, tenis del mismo color y un pantalón de mezclilla, este se dirigía a la casa de Isamovich para poder entrenar con el, a el sinceramente no le importaba mucho que fuera su cumpleaños, el quería entrenar para ser mas fuerte por si algún día volvía ser invitado al torneo, pues en el anterior este solo tuvo un combate, que aunque lo gano, el sabe que hay personas mas fuertes que el y pudieron ganarle en esa batalla como Eliot, Nalhiel, Leo u otras personas, la persona mas poderosa que conocía era Isamovich, al llegar a su casa abrió la puerta y fue al patio trasero para buscar a Isamovich, cuando lego allí estaba Isamovich, sentado en el pasto, Ludwas se dirijo hacia el, cuando llego a su lado, sus amigos aparecieron y dijeron -¡Feliz cumpleaños Ludwas!- este se sorprendió un poco, Isamovich sabia a que iba a buscarlo Ludwas, el le dijo -Sabes Ludwas... no todo en la vida es pelear, en cualquier momento puede haber una amenaza pero... si solo piensas en pelear, cuando menos te des cuenta seras tan viejo como yo- ninguno de sus amigos era igual a antes, todos estaban mas desarrollados, Ángel era casi tan alto como Isamovich vestía con una camisa roja, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis rojos, Alan era mas alto que Isamovich, tenia una camisa negra, pantalón negro y tenis del mismo color, su cabello era igual de largo, Luis era mas bajo que Alan pero mas alto que Isamovich, sus ropajes eran una camisa azul, pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis negros, la estrella prácticamente era igual solo de la misma altura que Alan, ambas chicas estaban mas desarrolladas, tenían el cabello a la cintura, Monica una blusa purpura y Paola una blusa azul, ambas tenían un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis negros, Ludwas había comprendido el mensaje de Isamovich, el simplemente ignoro el hecho de entrenar y se comenzo a divertir con sus amigos.

Dos semanas después, Ludwas volvió al patio trasero con Isamovich, el joven le dijo -Oye... viejo, sabes estuve pensando las palabras que me dijiste... y tienes razón pero, a mi me divierte pelear con las personas amistosa mente, hay muchas mas personas mas poderosas que yo... y tienes razón no me puedo empeñar en solo entrenar, pero de verdad quiero ir al torneo de Smash, reunirme con ellos, tener la oportunidad de ganar- el viejo le contesto a Ludwas antes de que siguiera -Te entrenare, pero antes ¿Quieres saber lo que paso con Vació?- Ludwas le contesto con preguntas -¿Como sabes de Vanitas?- el viejo le dijo -Mi hermano es una deidad, el me cuenta sobre eso... bueno, han corrido rumores de que es un monstruo que te puede dar un poder inimaginable, muchas personas han ido a ver si es enserio, todos los avaros y los que solo quieren ser mas poderosos y capturar al vació han muerto en el intento... Sabes saliendo del tema, soy viejo, mírame tengo muchas canas... no se cuanto tiempo mas viva, tal vez unos tres años... cuando muera... por favor... por lo que mas quieras... cuida de Paola por mi- el joven le dijo -Claro, tu y ella cuidaron de mi cuando ,o necesite, creo que seria una buena oportunidad para devolverles el favor. Dime ¿Que hiciste para ser tan poderoso?- el viejo le contesto -La perdida... el dolor... cuando Paola tenia dos años, su madre murió, en manos del demonio que ahora tengo, la razón de que te ayudara es porque lo que te paso era similar a mi caso- Ludwas le dijo -Lo siento... bueno para poder ser mas poderoso ¿Que me recomiendas hacer?- el viejo le dijo -Bien podrías empezar por quitarte esa chamarra, diablos ¿Como haces para conseguir ropa igual a la de tu infancia pero mas grande? bueno eso es lo de menos, te recomiendo que empieces a materializar humanoides con tus sombras, ademas de olvidar muchas de las cosas que materializas, realmente no todas son necesarias, solo recuerda el espíritu del demonio, tus cuchillas y unos guantes de sombras- Ludwas le dijo a su maestro -¿Guantes? ¿Para que guantes?- este le respondió -Para poder golpear mas fuerte, tienes que aprender a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo... sabes que también aprende a materializar cosas como arcos y flechas para poder atacar también a distancia- Ludwas le dijo -¿Quien me enseñara a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo?- el viejo le contesto -¿Quien mas que yo?-.

Diariamente Isamovich y Ludwas entrenaban durante el día, lo único que hacían era despertar, desayunar, ir al baño, cenar entrenar y dormir, ademas diariamente hacían una batalla enserio, claramente Isamovich ganaba siempre y así fue durante un año entero, un día Ludwas gano a Isamovich, este le dijo -Bien, uffff... me canse... muchacho, eres fuerte, incluso mas que yo ufff...- Ludwas le contesto -Sabes viejo, te agradezco, por ser mi mentor, por ayudarme, por todo, incluso cubriste el agujero que tenia en mi corazón por no haber tenido un padre- el viejo le dijo -Sabes... te diré algo bastante enserio, tienes diecinueve años, el siguiente año, quiero que te cases con Paola, se que te gusta, y se que le gustas- Ludwas se sonrojo un poco y le dijo .sss...Si me gusta Paola- el viejo le dijo -Anda, eres fuerte, ve y dile que tanto la amas, tienes mi permiso de ser su novio- el joven salio corriendo, llego a un restaurante corriendo do llego un mesero le dijo -Hola joven tiene una reser- Ludwas lo interrumpió y le dijo -¿Aquí trabaja Paola Cyclone Cooper?- el mesero le dijo -Esta trabajando... le diré que la esperaras en la entrada- el joven con poderes de demonio salio del restaurante, para pasar el tiempo saco una guitarra de sombras y comenzo a tocar y cantar.

_Close your eyes and i'll kiss you_

_tomorrow i'll miss you_  
_remember i'll always be true_  
_and then while i'm away_  
_i'll write home every day_  
_and i'll send all my loving to you_  
_I'll pretend that i'm kissing_  
_the lips i am missing_

Cuando termino esa parte algunas personas se acercaron y empezaron a tirar monedas, Ludwas dejo de tocar y le dijo -Idiotas, no estoy mendigando- este desapareció su guitarra de sombras, su amiga rubia apareció, ella dijo -¿Ludwas? ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Eres tu quien tocaba y cantaba?- Ludwas en vez de contestar sus preguntas le dijo -Paola... quiero hablarte enserio... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- el silencio absoluto entro en escena.

**Un año ****después**

En una iglesia, un muchacho de traje negro estaba en el altar, una joven de vestido blanco con velo iba entrando junto con un viejo de traje naranja, este llevo a la chica con el joven, claro que esos jóvenes eran Ludwas y Paola, y el viejo era Isamovich, Ludwas recordó su infancia un momento, recordó que el Louis eran los pequeños del grupo, Nalhiel y Eliot siempre peleaban por algo, Leo y el par antes mencionado se burlaban de Telyn, Gabriel era un pervertido, Estela era un poco enojona, Jin era el mas alejado pero también el mas inteligente, recordó la batalla contra Tabuu y contra Law, la muerte de su madre, sus amigos, todo, el lo recordaba muy bien. Era ilógico, dos personas con poderes de demonios en una iglesia, entonces Isamovich entrego a Paola, el padre comenzo a decir unas palabras, hasta que llego a lo típico de -Ludwas, ¿Aceptas a Paola, como tu esposa hasta que la muerte los separe?- en ese momento Isamovich vio a Ludwas con una cara que podía decir -(Si no aceptas te matare)- pero al mismo tiempo decía -(Acepta, como la trates mal... ya veraz)- Ludwas dijo -Acepto- y las mismas palabras dijo el padre pero esta vez dirigidas a la rubia, esta contesto -Acepto- el padre dijo a Ludwas -Puede besar a la novia-Ludwas y Paola se besaron en la boca, los invitados que eran todos los amigos de Ludwas e Isamovich comenzaron a aplaudir.

**Dos años después**

-¿Ustedes son Ludwas e Isamovich?- pregunto una enfermera al par ya mencionado, el viejo le dijo -Si, somos nosotros- la enfermera les hizo una seña que indicaba que la siguieran, el par obedeció, entraron a una sala medica, en donde estaba Paola acostada en una cama sosteniendo a dos bebes, Isamovich sonrió de oreja a oreja de lo feliz que estaba, este pregunto -¿Tienen los nombres?- Paola dijo -Si... son gemelos, son el y ella, el se llama Estrella, Ludwas, tu decide el nombre de ella- Ludwas no había pensado un nombre, pero el tenia una muy buena razón -No quiero decidir su nombre.. tu decide su nombre, Isamovich- el viejo estaba muy feliz, ya tenia mucha edad y logro ver a sus nietos, no podía creerlo, su hija ya no era una niña, este entre llantos dijo -Se llamara Celestia- Los tres que estaban en esa sala estaban muy contentos por los niños recién nacidos, Ludwas pensaba en que podrían estar haciendo sus compañeros, Eliot probablemente estaría en el baño arreglándose, Louis estaría practicando magia., antes de pensar en mas personas dijo -¿Tendrán poderes?- a Isamovich le surgió la misma duda cuando Ludwas la planteo, este les dijo -No lo se... con el paso del tiempo lo sabremos- en ese momento alguien con la misma ropa que Isamovich, incluso con la misma apariencia pero mas joven, mucho mas joven apareció -¿Llego tarde?- pregunto este, el viejo le contesto -No, para nada Gerald- este le dijo -¿Recordaste mi nombre?- Isamovich le dijo -¿Como olvidar el nombre de mi hermano?- "Gerald" le dijo a Paola -¿Me recuerdas Paola?- el viejo contesto por ella diciéndole -No te recuerda- Paola un poco confundida dijo -¿Quien es?- el Isamovich joven le dijo -Soy tu tío, hermano de tu padre- Ludwas no estaba prestando atención a la conversación, el estaba fascinado con sus hijos, los observaba detenidamente, estos abrieron los ojos, Ludwas vio detenidamente sus ojos y dijo -No puede ser... Isamovich- el mencionado le pregunto -¿Que pasa Ludwas?- este le dijo -Mira... sus ojos...- todos vieron los ojos de estos, uno de sus ojos era de color azul con amarillo, el otro era negro con rojo, Isamovich dijo -Recuerdas que tus ojos cambiaron la primera vez que utilizaste tus poderes de demonio- este le contesto -Si... lo recuerdo-.

**Tres años después**

Era un doce de septiembre, el cumpleaños de los gemelos, todos habían entregado un regalo a los gemelos de su parte, mientras los mayores hablaban de muchas cosas, Isamovich estaba pasando el tiempo con sus nietos que cumplían tres años, Ludwas le decía a sus amigos -Saben, yo y un chico llamado Louis eramos los mas jóvenes del grupo- Saul le dijo -Dices que había una estrella ¿no?- Ludwas le dijo -Si, pero no es el mismo tipo de estrella que tu- Isamovich llego con ellos, agarrado de las manos con sus nietos, este rompió la conversación diciendo -Ludwas... necesito hablar contigo, Paola cuida a los gemelos- estos salieron al patio trasero que era el lugar favorito de ambos, Isamovich le dijo -¿Recuerdas los rumores sobre vació?- el joven que recordaba ese día le dijo -Si, lo recuerdo ¿Que pasa?- el viejo le contesto -Veraz... tienes que ir a la ciudad smash, siento que algo esta apunto de pasar, tu ve allí- Ludwas estaba emocionado porque podría visitar a Bruno, también había escuchado hablar de una película basada en la pelea contra Law pero dijo -Pero... ¿Y Paola? ¿Y mis hijos? Solo tienen tres años, no creo poder irme así como así- Isamovich ya había pensado eso -Llevare a tu familia a la ciudad, los llevare a un hotel y yo regresare, sabes soy viejo ya- Ludwas con emoción fue en donde entro de nuevo.

Por la noche antes de dormir Ludwas hablo con Paola -Paola- dijo este y la rubia le respondió -¿Si?- el chico le dijo -Veraz... tu padre me dijo que algo esta a punto de pasar en la ciudad en la que derrote junto con mis amigos a Law... dijo que tengo que ir, y pienso que seria buena oportunidad para que tu y los niños conozcan la ciudad, fue re modelada y quiero visitar a un amigo que vive allí ¿Quieres ir?- la rubia estaba dudando sobre si aceptar o no, esta con su decisión dijo -Pues, tienes razón los niños podrían conocer la ciudad y sera divertido- Ludwas sonrió y le dijo a Paola -En caso de que algo malo ocurra... tu corre junto a los niños- esta le contesto a Ludwas -Yo también puedo pelear, ademas recuerda que los niños también tienen poderes de demonio-

**::Flash Back::**

_Los gemelos tenían cinco meses de nacidos y sus ojos eran del mismo color que cuando nacieron, Isamovich tenia sus dudas sobre esto, y quería hacer algunos experimentos con sus nietos pero, les tenia mucho amor y cariño por lo que el mismo se convenció de no hacer nada, un día los niños mientras gateaban intentaban abrir el refrigerador con sus pequeñas manos, pero obviamente ellos no llegaban, todos miraban lo adorable que era, Estrella saco de su palma sombras en forma de una mano que abrió el refrigerador y Celestia hizo lo mismo que su hermano pero ella agarro un bote con Leche, todos estaban impresionados pues los gemelos tenían los poderes de su padre, pero la sorpresa no acabo allí, pues los niños comenzaron a disparar rayos por los dedos iniciando una guerra de rayos entre los gemelos._

**::Fin del Flash Back::**

-Tienes razón pero... no quiero que nada malo les pase- dijo Ludwas. A la mañana siguiente la familia de Ludwas tenia preparadas sus maletas para irse, fueron a la sala y allí estaba sentado Gerald, este les dijo -¿Listos para partir?- Paola y Ludwas ascendieron con la cabeza, la deidad abrió un porta con su mano y les dijo vallan por ese portal totalmente recto, así llegaran a la ciudad smash, tengan estas son monedas que se manejan allí, las necesitaran- Ludwas tomo las monedas y su familia se adentro el portal. Unas horas después de que entraron al portal, llegaron a la ciudad smash, había un letrero que decía -Bienvenidos a la ciudad smash-

* * *

_**Bueno aquí acaba mi parte de la historia, ¿Porqué mi parte? porque solo hice este fic para colaborar con el fanfic de Nobody Silent llamado "Memory Card" solo ella decidirá que paso con Ludwas, que creo que es el mas joven del grupo.**_


End file.
